


Morgan Versus the Inappropriate Fantasy Material

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he sets out intending to jerk off thinking of the most lethal person he knows. It just kind of happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan Versus the Inappropriate Fantasy Material

In Morgan's defence, he never thought about Casey with anything more than awe and fear until Casey dropped him to his knees with one well-placed fingertip. Sure, he lives in a fantasy world most of the time, and his sense of self-preservation is meager at best, but even he isn't dumb enough to fantasize about Casey until he absolutely cannot keep himself from doing it despite his best intentions.

So it's really Casey's fault for exploiting Morgan's pressure points and more subtle weaknesses. For ordering him around and insulting him and then offering him the most backhanded compliments Morgan's ever heard. And maybe part of it can be blamed on the adrenaline left over from running away from an honest to god Bengal tiger in the apartment courtyard, because-- wow, that was definitely a rush.

Morgan really could almost pretend it isn't about Casey at all when he slides a hand under the waist of his boxers, except for the fact that he tries to think about anyone else in the world and fails completely. It's useless to try to imagine anything but ridiculously broad hands, calloused from holding guns instead of video game controllers, the kind of deadly dangerous hands that could probably kill him in a split second if he ever went completely insane and mentioned the fact that he wouldn't mind it if Casey wanted to touch him in a non-lethal way.

It's not the first time Morgan's fantasized about somebody entirely out of his league-- almost all of his fantasies fall into that category, actually-- but when Morgan reaches for his last-ditch, most absolutely certain fallback fantasy of Ellie Bartowski and can't keep her in mind for more than a second or two, he realizes that this is the first time he's ever been this completely fucked. He squeezes himself a little too roughly, thinks about cold blue eyes and a growling voice, and loses it faster than he's gone off since he graduated from high school.

It's a good thing that his sense of shame is even lower than his sense of self-preservation, or Morgan would never be able to look Casey in the eyes again.


End file.
